You are the one
by Emiily.23
Summary: Extended version of Niff's first time, a verse of my story Loving you! - Nick and Jeff are alone at the brunet's place and decide to take things further...how will that go?


**Hey every one :) so here, as promised, the M-version of Niff's first time. PLEASE BEAR IN MIND THE RATING SINCE IT CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT!**

**Don't read it if you are not into boy x boy because this is totally the wrong place...sorry!**

**Thanks Rii for the suggestions and being my lovely Beta **

**Oh! As you know, this is part of Loving you! but you don't actually need to read it to understand this just... know it's a part and if something doesn't make sense feel free to ask...i'll be gad to answer!**

**Now yes...i leave you all with all the fluffiness! Have fun and remember i niff you all!**

* * *

A week had passed since Nick and Jeff celebrated their 9th month together and the brunet invited his blonde boyfriend to his place to watch a film as his parents were out of the country for 2 weeks, celebrating their own marriage anniversary.

Jeff was nervous and jumpy, but the brunet had invited him for a movie after all right? That was the matter…his mind was beyond the plan and thinking about what was next…he was more than sure about the decision he had taken but he was nervous nonetheless.

As a very cheesy movie was playing, Nick hugged the blonde closer to his chest since he was sitting between Nick's legs and resting on his chest. Suddenly, mid-film, Jeff looked up and started staring at his boyfriend's jaw

"Baby?" he whispered and Nick looked down with a goofy smile on his lips.

"Yup Sweetie?" he whispered back and pecked his lips sweetly

"I-I'm ready," he said repositioning himself and looked at the brunet straight in the eyes.

Nick frowned as he was confused at first but quickly understood what Jeff was talking about

"Re-really? I mean…I-I-I don't wanna push you…we can wait for some more months I-I am fine with it!" he stuttered nervously as Jeff giggled nervously. Nick was so sweet while nervous!

"I am here, with you, alone, ready…and I have all the supplies needed!" he added blushing softly. Thanks God the lights were off and the only sort of light was the movie, now forgotten, playing on the back.

"Ok then….bu-but let's make a deal…" he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "You will tell me when it hurts and we will stop…done? No matter how far we are we will stop and try it any other moment!" Nick smiled softly and cupped Jeff's face with his hands caressing his cheeks sweetly

"O-ok…I will!" the blonde nodded and moved closer to Nick resting his lips against his and kissing his boyfriend softly, trying hard to pour all his true feelings in that kiss.

Nick started moving until he was lying on his back in the bed and Jeff straddling his hips. Soon, the kissing became more intense and messy, both boys getting lost inside the mouth of the one they loved.

Nick's hands started roaming on the back of the blonde until he found his target, the hem of Jeff's shirt. He let his hands seep under the soft piece of clothing sending a shiver up the blonde's spine. Nick smiled a little into the kiss as a response.

Jeff started playing with the buttons of Nick's shirt slowly unbuttoning one by one and started kissing his jawline when he reached the 3rd. The kissing on the jaw then moved further down to the neck and soon Nick's shirt was taken out of the way so the blonde could enjoy every new piece of exposed skin.

Jeff sat on Nick's lap and licked his lips sexily.

"Nice view from here huh?" he joked and the brunet just giggled, pushing Jeff's shirt out of the way too slowly tracing the thin line between his abs with his fingertip and, in an act of bravery, rolling them over so now he was on top.

The blonde yelp as he wasn't expecting that but soon his hands we entangled back on the brunet's locks pulling him closer and kissing those lips he loved so much eagerly. However, this kiss wasn't all rushed and messy, quiet the opposite to tell the truth.

Jeff opened his legs a little and Nick lay flat of top of him, half of his weight on his arm and the other half over the blonde's slim body, not that either of them cared anyway.

Nick sucked on Jeff's lower lip tentatively and the latter moaned in response scratching his boyfriend's back playfully. That simple act caused Nick to rock his hips up moaning softly into the kiss and creating some friction that felt like heaven. The younger man arched his back in response increasing the amount of skin contact making the whole situation even more intimate and perfect.

They kept kissing for some minutes, simple memorizing every piece of their lover's body since hands roamed shamelessly. Suddenly Nick's hands stopped on the belt of the blonde's jeans and they broke the kiss, the brunet staring intently at his boyfriend as if silently asking for permission, that was quickly guaranteed by said male.

Nick sat a little, hands shaking as he unfastened the belt and opened the first button of Jeff's jeans. He took a deep sharp breath and moved down to kiss all the way down his chest while he kept working on the 3 buttons that felt like 150 because of the unsteady movement his hands where doing. Blame his nervousness for that!

Once the pair of dark skinny jean where forgotten on the floor Nick kissed Jeff's hipbones and licked the perfect V line stood low on Jeff's hips, that ended up in his soon-to-be 'prize'. He then kissed again his way up to his lips murmuring against them.

"More perfect than I ever dreamt!" Jeff giggled and shook his head brushing that way their noses.

"Will you ever stop being this corny?" he giggled and sat a little pecking his lips and making his brunet boyfriend sit too with a confused expression

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly and Jeff just laughed nervously

"Oh no no, you didn't…I just thought it wasn't fair that I am almost naked and you still wearing pants, don't you think?" he prompted and sat properly.

He took a minute or two to stare at the perfectly toned chest of the brunet and licked his lips. He moved a little closer and started kissing his neck. Nick arched his back and let his head fall back, he felt on could nine.

Jeff's right hand quickly started working on the buttons and zip of Nick's jeans while the left one teased the nipple he wasn't licking. The sounds coming from the brunet's mouth were almost obscene, but Jeff loved the fact it was him the one that made him do them.

Hands from both, Nick and Jeff, kept exploring together with their lips every new piece of exposed skin was either kissed or touched and they were consumed into each other. Minutes later, Nick's jeans and both their underwear joined the rest of their items of clothing on the floor.

They were panting but they didn't care, the rest of the word didn't care…now it was them, just them, totally naked in front of the other. Their weaknesses showing, the love in their eyes evident and the lust present as their warm (if not hot) bodies grinded against each other.

Nick rested his forehead against Jeff's and closed his eyes while entangling his hands into the long golden locks.

"I love you!" he muttered with closed eyes and breathing hard. Jeff just smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you more, that's why I am ready, I know you are the one Nicky!" he explained slowly rubbing his back.

"Haven't you changed your mind then?" Nick moved back just to be sure the answer was truthful enough by looking right into the blonde's hazel eyes.

"I haven't…and I won't! let's do it!" Jeff reassured with a light smile. Nick just pecked his lips and moved to the bedside table, there was it…they were about to make love for the very first time.

The short brunet grabbed all the supplies he may need, condoms (a pair, just in case), lube and some tissues, for the afterwards. He tried to even his breathing, failing miserably as nervousness took control over him. To say he was shaking was the understatement of the millennia, but he played it cool. Deep inside he knew if Jeff saw how nervous he was the younger blonde would be twice as nervous and that wouldn't work out well.

Jeff started at the ceiling trying to think about whatever popped into his mind instead of what they were about to do, but that way of thinking only lasted a second since his eyes quickly found Nick, standing there in all his glorious nakedness and the blonde couldn't help but lick his lips. When on earth did he get so lucky? He didn't really know, but it sure as hell wasn't the moment to ask those existential questions. Instead, Jeff let himself relax as much as he could and enjoy the view with a light smile playing on his lips.

Nick was back to the bed faster than a blink of the eyes and smiled down at Jeff with a lust-blown expression.

"Messy hair fits you!" he joked kissing the blonde quick.

"I bet sex hair will fit me better!" Jeff challenged and winked playfully. He was a lot more relax now, he trusted Nick with all his being after all so, where was the need to worry about it all?

The brunet giggled and shook his head. "We will see, we will see!" he teased as he licked the shell of his boyfriend's ear. He quickly made his way down over his chest, kissing slowly and spending extra time on his nipples.

Jeff arched his back at the foreign but amazing feeling. He was totally lost in feelings and just wanted to feel Nick_ in_ him, but the rational part of his mind knew he needed to wait until he was stretched enough so I would hurt less…

Nick opened the now warm lube and poured a generous amount of it over his index and medium finger. While he kept playing with Jeff's nipples he made him opened his legs a little wider and started rubbing the tight ring of muscle between his buttocks.

Jeff moaned because it all felt so amazing, weird, new and a little awkward, but fabulous in the end. Nick moved an inch down his chest but he was still kissing and licking very so often. When he felt Jeff was blown enough not to feel the alien object inside him he eased the first finger inside him.

Jeff's eyes flew wide open and quickly looked down at Nick blinking in confusion. It felt nice, he had to agree, but a little uncomfortable. He said nothing and tried thinking about Nick's mouth instead of where his fingers were. That seemed to work as a minute later he was begging for more. Nick obeyed and without second warning he eased the second finger in.

It didn't feel as comfortable as before, and it was starting to hurt a little. Jeff tried breathing deeply and was about to let Nick know he wasn't that at ease any longer when the brunet took his rock hard member into his warm and wet mouth. Jeff moaned in response and moved one hand down to grab a handful of dark brown hair.

"Damn Baby! So good!" he moaned as he started rocking his hips slowly. His brunet boyfriend got the hint and started moving both his fingers in and out. He could feel himself totally hard and his dick hitting his stomach madly asking for attention, he didn't care though; it was all about the blonde God he was blowing now.

When the 2 fingers moved with ease inside the still tight ring of muscle that was Jeff's ass, Nick decided to push it further scissoring them deep inside. The noises he was earning in response were worth it.

Jeff opened his legs wider and started literally fucking himself with Nick's fingers…the feeling was so overwhelming now that before he could give it further thought he was begging for more, a 3rd finger.

Nick let his cock go with a soft wet pop and giggled "Well…aren't you enjoying it?" he asked way too blown and licked his lips. He took both fingers out, added lube to the 4 of them now and quickly got 2 in again, kissing the blonde fully on the lips but sweetly.

However, not everything is as easy as 1, 2, 3 and the 3rd finger was a whole new story. The moment Nick pushed slightly to get the new intruder in, the younger male hissed in pain and opened his eyes wide open.

"Oh God!" he said breathing hard and the brunet looked up blinking quickly

"Am I hurting you Babe?" He asked in concern. He promised they were going to stop no matter how far they were and if Jeff was at pain he better end things here, no matter how willing to get into his boyfriend he was.

Jeff shook his head slowly "I'm fine...just…need a second!" he breathed out and once he was a little calmer he realized it wasn't that bad after all… Nonetheless, it still hurt and wasn't as pleasant as people generally believe. He liked it though.

"Nicky, I am ready, I ne-need you!" Jeff stammered nervously and looked down at his boyfriend who was kissing the inner part of his thighs to ease the pain of the new finger.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you!" Nick said removing his fingers and crawling up Jeff's body to kiss him sweetly on the lips, they stood there for about 5 minutes, just kissing, murmuring sweet small words and the blonde playing with Nick's hair.

Nick rubbed his nose against Jeff and sat up on the bed, gave himself a few stokes and rolling a condom over his now throbbing cock. He needed to be in his boyfriend like, now! But he cared about him, more than himself actually so his needs were in the back of his mind.

Jeff licked his lips and sat on the bed hugging Nick from behind and kissing all the way from the back of his neck to the end of his shoulder blade.

"Do you need some help there?" he murmured shyly. The older man turned, gave him a chaste kiss and shook his head.

"I am done…and ready for you!" He giggled brushing his boyfriend's long golden bangs, then cupping his face and kissing his sweetly simultaneously helping him lay back on the bed.

They kissed for another minute or so until Nick lined up himself with Jeff's hole as the latter wrapped his legs around his waist placing the back of his heels on the small of the brunet's back. Nick started applying some pressure and slowly sinking in. He was lost, the feeling being overwhelming when suddenly…

"Nicky stop!" Jeff half shouted half hissed and Nick stop death on his movement.

"Ohmygod! Am I hurting you?" He said quickly slipping out of him. Jeff took some sharp breaths and tried thinking about relaxing things.

"You're so much bigger than your fingers!" Jeff said honestly and then blushed "Sorry!"

Nick laughed nervously "How do you do huh? Compliment me while I am trying to fuck you?" he shook his head and pecked his lips.

"Try again, please!" Jeff begged, he was ready, he sure was and no one will make him change his mind. What he wasn't expecting was Nick's answer.

"Nope Babe, I don't wanna hurt you…I promised we would stop and we will…next time we will try again!" he kissed his neck sweetly as if trying to show the blonde he wasn't mad or something.

"Nicholas, listen to me!" Jeff grabbed Nick's face with both his hands making him look straight into his eyes "I want you, in me, now!" He raised an eyebrow as if threatening and the brunet smirked.

"Your wishes, my command. Just again, let me know if it hurts!" Nick winked trying again, this time a lot slower.

Jeff nodded running a hand into the brunet's locks and closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

Nick pushed in again, moving inch by inch and giving Jeff enough time to get accustomed to the foreign object in him. He seemed to be taking it a lot better than before.

The pain expression was there, since it hurt of course, but the blonde was trying not to hiss too much since if he did, Nick would stop and he didn't want it…actually, his wishing was way far from it. He needed the brunet now, he needed the intimacy, the warmth of the other male's body, the caresses, the simple fact of him, being there, with him, making him feel loved, special.

A minute or so later Nick topped and Jeff couldn't believe it. He was about to say something to break the silence but the only sound that left his mouth was a moan. He didn't know what he moaned for, if it was from pain or pleasure but that was all he could 'say' in that moment.

Nick pushed back almost all the way out and slowly pushed in again. He did it at a slow peace for a few times until he felt his cock slid easily inside his boyfriend's now not-so-tight ass and he smiled sweetly. Jeff's face was slowly changing from painful to pleasurable.

"Got acquainted now?" he joked and kissed his lips quickly as Jeff nodded fervently.

"Feels better!" he murmured scratching Nick's back playfully. That simple act caused the brunet to rock his hips further in just the moment when he was trying changing angle. Jeff moaned. This moan was obviously from pleasure.

"Oh damn Nicholas!" The blonde cursed while arching his back and the older man smirked, he had found it, yes, he was so lucky that he had found Jeff's prostate on the very first time they made love.

Nick moved almost out and then slammed in hard in hitting again that special spot what caused Jeff to moan louder and titled his head back on pleasure increasing that way the amount of skin contact. Jeff felt on cloud nine.

They kept like this from some minutes, until Nick felt himself over the edge. He couldn't take it any longer but Jeff hadn't come yet.

"Je-jeffy I-I-Imma close!" he warned and the blonde simply nodded. "Jeeeefff I love you!" Nick let himself go coming hard inside his boyfriend for the first of, he wished, many times.

Jeff smiled tiredly, he was close too but feeling Nick coming inside him felt so perfect, like he had born to feel like this, he belong there.

Nick rolled out of Jeff earning a soft hiss of pain because of the sudden movement and a frown because, how dare him? Jeff hadn't even come yet! Wasn't it about the two of them?

Nick smiled and murmured "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you!" He pecked his lips and quickly did his way down the tall slim body kissing and licking every now and then before finding his target, Jeff's rock hard cock.

The older man took it into his mouth again without second warning sucking first quietly and then increasing his speed, bobbing his head up and down so fast that you wouldn't notice it if you weren't giving it special attention.

Jeff arched his back and grabbed a fistful of the sheets under him. He felt on the edge and it took all his manpower not to thrust into Nick's mouth, he gave up after a minute and started thrusting.

The brunet gagged a little but tried breathing from his nose realizing it felt better. He didn't want to puke in their first time; it would be gross wouldn't it?

Jeff suddenly felt himself about to come; he started tucking from the long dark locks forcing his boyfriend up.

"What's wrong Darling?" Nick asked faking innocence as he kept jerking the blonde. Jeff was squirming under his touches

"I-I-i….Niiiiiiiiiiiick!" he moaned as he come hard into his lover's hand.

They were breathing hard bu it had been the best experience ever and it having been with each other made it even more perfect.

Nick crawled up again, sat on the blonde's hips and licked his hand in the best kitten way. Jeff looked up in shock

"Nicky, don't!" he murmured shyly and blushing a deep shade of red.

"Mmmm…tastes good! Look, taste yourself!" he said moving down and pulling him into a long heated kiss. Jeff moaned into the kiss.

"See, what did I tell you?" the brunet giggled and stretched out to grab a pair of tissues on an attempt to clean themselves up. He took off his previously used condom doing a knot on top of it and throwing it to the trash that lay besides the bed. He cleaned himself and then moved to rest next to Jeff.

The blonde snuggled close and rested his head on the brunet's hairy chest. Nick instinctively hugged him close. The goofy smile on both their faces giving away their previous actions, and they were far from leaving anytime soon.

They enjoyed the closeness, the warmth, the feeling of being this connected in that special way with the one you love. If you asked them if they had sex they would probably answered 'NO' because it wasn't just sex, it was so much more… they loved and respect each other's

souls and bodies. There were lots of feelings in the whole action making it an unforgettable experience.

Once they were exhausted and coming back from their highs, Jeff let his deeper feelings out. "I love you…more than I ever thought I would…I am completely in love with you Nicholas Duval!" he smiled goofily and kissed him sweetly

"I love you more Baby…thanks for letting me be your first…" he said playing with his hair. Jeff simply smiled tiredly enjoying the soft touches.

The two of them quickly fell asleep from tiredness, cuddling, and thinking about how they got this lucky. This felt amazing…and none of them was willing to let it go.

* * *

**Sooo... comments? Did you like it? hate it? Was it more or less what you were waiting for? May be too fluffy?**

**I didn't want them to come at the same time because it doesn't happen too often in real life...unless you're too accustomed to your partner and bla bla... But as this wasn't the case... Just letting you know (I am rambling, i know :P )**

**Hope yo have news from you soon! Love yooou **


End file.
